


Open House

by Guns-N-Scotty (BealeandTwisters)



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Crush at First Sight, First Meetings, Gay Panic, Getting to Know Each Other, Gregorio is a Little Shit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kid!Gregorio, M/M, Single Parent Raymond Isler, Teacher Pride, prisler, single parent/teacher au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BealeandTwisters/pseuds/Guns-N-Scotty
Summary: Prisler "Single Parent/Teacher" AU storyAn open house in her elementary school and Gregorio isn't pleased to go there.





	Open House

**Author's Note:**

> I have no regrets for writing this. I will go down for this ship

****“Well, Tammy it’s not about what you want to do with it. The open house is important for parents like me.” Isler looked in the rearview mirror at the child in the passage seat. The child grumbled as she slumped into her seat, letting out an agonized groan. Isler sighed, continued driving to the school. He needed a drink after the open house.

They arrived at the parking lot of the school.  After parking his car in the lane. He turned the car engine off and went out of the Honda, shutting the door and circled to open the passenger’s door revealing a grumpy child with crossed arms at him.

“Let go.”

“But, dad I don’t want to go!” Gregorio whined.

Isler ignored her, shaking his head. _Children_ … 

He exhaled as he put his hands on his waist, straightened his shoulder and Isler is on his “Strict Parent Mode” and called.

“Tamiela Gregorio Isler!” 

Gregorio flinched as she heard him calling her full name, knowing she’s in trouble for disobeying an order.  

“Fine.” She grumbled. 

Isler offered his hand and she took it.They left the car and walked to the entrance of the elementary school.

Isler let out a long sigh after visiting teachers’ in open house and has some many things to put in his mind at ease. He was in the cafeteria with a bottle of water in his hand from the cafeteria and watched Gregorio chatting with the other kids in the hallway.

The kid has a shirt that said “Big Al” in red and another one is taller than them with glasses.

Isler chuckled lightly as he observed his daughter socializing with her friends. Tammy, his child is growing up so fast. 

He opened the cap and sipped the bottle. Isler finished his drink and looked up his watch to make sure he isn’t late for the last meeting with the last teacher. The last one is a music teacher. His name is Mr. Pride.

Isler looked down at his clock, knowing the open house is going to close after an hour. He called his daughter’s name and her head perked up and turned to him and replied with a wave at him.

He watched Gregorio giving bump fists to her friends and ran to him.

“Hey.”

“Hey, ready to go see Mr. Pride?” He asked and she replied with a nod.

“Yeah!” She grinned.  

They are on their way to the classroom 231 to meet the last teacher. The man standing next to 231, walked to them.

“Hey, you must be Gregorio’s father by the way I’m Dwayne Pride and I’m her music teacher.” The musician gave a soft smile, offered him a hand for a handshake.

Isler was lost in his words. His smile, his hair, and his light greenish eyes. His throat grew dry as he gazed at his greyish stripes in his remarkable wavy hair. His heart was pounding as it was near breaking his bones. e felt his body warm as well his stomach too like he had butterflies flying inside his stomach when he sees Mr. Pride standing near to him with a nice smile.

Gregorio looked at him with a slightly tilted head and asked.

“Dad?”

“Dad?” She repeated.  No response from him.

She grabbed his hand and tugged it to snap him out of it.

Isler blinked, waking up in reality and gave his hand in return.   

“U-uh, Raymond Isler, you can call me Ray.” He stuttered with a nervous smile.

He was yet embarrassed for spacing out in the hallway of Pride’s classroom in the night of open house and Pride gave a lightly chuckle at him and welcomed them into his classroom.

“Okay, Ray.” Pride lifted a brow at him with a small grin.  

His head nodding in delight at the teacher and returned his hands to his waist.

Pride walked to his desk, sighed.

Isler watched his arms crossed like a grace, quietly biting his tongue.

“Your child doing great in my class.” The teacher smiled at him.

“I’m glad to hear that Mr. Pride.”

His unchangeable smile faded away into a grimace and let out a sigh.

“But your child broke one of my instruments.” Pride looked at Gregorio with an upsetting look.                                                                                                    

 “S-she broke what?” He choked a shocked gasp at him.

“Yes, she hit a girl with a flute.” He nodded at the parent.

Isler shot a glare at Tammy and has his eyes turning to a disappointed look at the child for breaking the flute and sighed.

“I’m sorry about that. Is the girl okay?” He asked with a concerning look at the music teacher about the girl. Pride lifted both of his eyebrows at him as Isler’s face grew more worried.

“Oh, Sonja? Yeah, she’s fine but has a broken nose.” He answered.

“Tamiela!” Isler scolded. 

“I’m sorry I don’t mean to!” Gregorio backed away from Isler with hands up in defensive.

“Mr. Pride I’m really sorry.” He apologized.

“Oh, it’s alright. Sonja's good.” Pride shook his hand at him. Isler exhaled in a relief to hear that the girl is okay.  

"Tammy’s great but I expected her to behave in my class.” Pride pointed at the child with a soft grin.  Isler nodded in agreement about her behavior.

“No problem. I and she will be having a talk about breaking instruments.” He replied as he looked over at his child standing between them.

Tammy yawned as she gets bored of their parent-teacher conversation. She went to the door.

Isler noticed her waiting impatiently for him to finish and the teacher looked over at what Isler looked over. Pride cleared his throat.

“Well, it was nice meeting you Ray.” Pride patted his shoulder. 

“You too Mr. Pride."

“Oh, wait here.” Pride stood up and circled around his desk and pulled one of his drawers.

Isler blinked at him, confusedly.

Pride went to him and handed him something in between his fingers. A business card of his. Isler accepted his card and looked up at him.

“Call me if you need to know about her grades and I’m always free.” Pride winked at him slyly before leaving them alone his classroom.

Isler’s face grew darker as he heard the last part and went into incoherent babbling. But the teacher wasn’t here and he sighed in a relief that the teacher didn’t see it but his child does, Tammy has seen all of it. She has seen all of it.

He facepalmed at himself in embarrassment for rambling over a number and joined her to exit the classroom. Gregorio stared at him puzzled. 

She never sees him acted up weird then suddenly realized that his cheeks are glowing means he is having a crush on her music teacher and let out a gasp.

“You liked him, dad.” She whispered.

Isler choked in his drink and glared at his child.

He threw slightly offended look under his brows at her. There is no way that he would fall for a teacher. His cheeks grew flustered under his face but continued glaring at her.

Gregorio’s smile becomes bigger and mischievous. She jumped with laughter, and pulled his hand in opposite direction, pointing at him.

“You do!” She giggled.

Isler rolled his eyes and cracked a small smile and replied.

“I do not.”


End file.
